Limbo City
Limbo City is a twisted contemporary metropolis on Earth where demons secretly rule over brainwashed and weak humans, and it is also where the very heart of the inverse dimension of Limbo resides. It is the main setting of the 2013 reboot videogame DmC: Devil May Cry. Limbo City, like the rest of the world, is controlled by Mundus and his demon armies. They constantly observe the populace through demonic CCTV cameras, and seek to keep humanity complacent and weak. It is a well-developed city filled with skyscrapers and burroughs, and includes the Funland amusement park on Bellview Pier. Sites of interest include the Silver Sacks Tower, the Raptor News Tower, the Virility factory, the St. Lamia's Orphanage, the city's main church St. Agares's Church, and the popular nightclub Devil's Dalliance. In early trailers, Dante is apprehended and taken to the Limbo City Police Department and is later transferred to the mental hospital, where he is kept chained to the wall and given the designation of "64432B". However, these locations are not seen or even referenced in the finished game. Points of Interest Bellview Pier ' Bellview Pier' is a Coney Island-inspired residential neighborhood, peninsula and beach located in the western district of Limbo City with its own carnival called "Funland" which contains the "Cobra" roller coaster and "Jackpot" arcade, a "Tarot" booth, and the "Hurricane" ride. Devil's Dallance Devil's Dalliance is the city's most popular nightclub and it is run by the seductive demon mistress Lilith. Raptor News Tower ' Raptor News Tower' is a tall One Times Square-esque skyscraper and the second tallest building in all of Limbo City and it is built, owned and operated by the Raptor News Network, a news corporation within Limbo City with Bob Barbas, the media empire's famous newscaster and CEO, views Dante with disdain, and does not hide this fact in his reporting. This is where they monitor and spy on the planet's entire human populace through their network of satellites, routers and CCTV cameras. Silver Sacks Tower Silver Sacks Tower is the city's most tallest skycraper with 2 angel-like wing features situated at the center of Limbo City and the world's most powerful investment bank. It is the headquarters of its namesake banking company called "Silver Sacks Investors" and they are both controlled by a wealthy investment banker named Kyle Ryder who is the demon king Mundus in his human disguise. This is also where the Hell Gate is located within his corporate office on the highest level of the building. St. Agares' Church St. Agares' Church (also known as Saint Agares' Church) is Limbo City's main cathedral used mainly in the worship of "God". St. Lamia's Orphanage St. Lamia's Orphanage (also known as Saint Lamia's Orphanage) is the demon-run orphanage where Sparda left his seven-year-old son Dante after Mundus attacked their mansion. And is where Dante escaped during his childhood. Virility Factory The Viirity Factory is a namesake factory that produces, manufactures and merchandises Virility, planet Earth's "#1" soft drink. And where "The Succubus" lurks hidden and deep underneath the factory and where her secretions serves as the beverage's psychotropic ingredient. Gallery The Limbo City.jpg|An overview of Limbo City. Streets of Limbo City.jpg|The streets of Limbo City. Unholy Limbo City.jpg|A concept art of Limbo City including the Silversacks Towers. The Silversacks Towers.jpg|The Silversacks Towers Silversack Towers.jpg|A concept art of the Silversacks Towers within Limbo City. Virility Poster.JPG|An advertisement poster for Virility on the streets of Limbo City. CCTV Camera.jpg|The true form of the security cameras used to spy on humanity everwhere. The Limbo City Police Department Logo.jpg|The official public logo of the Limbo City Police Department (aka LCPD). Trivia *In Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy, Limbo is the first circle of Hell that Dante and Virgil enter. Limbo is portrayed as being an area where virtuous pagans reside in. Although the virtuous pagans in Limbo are shown to be good-natured individuals compared to the heretics of the sixth circle of Hell, their lack of Christian faith prevented them from entering Paradiso. *The city itself appears to be loosely based on Sodom and Gomorrah in the Book of Genesis. The city is depicted as a city with a "sinner population" that was destroyed with fire and brimstone by Yahweh. Much like how Limbo City is shown as a corrupt town ruled by demons and with a dystopian setting, this seems fitting. *The large tower in the background is likely a reference to Mt. Sinai, the mountain where St. Catherine's remains were said to have been taken after she was executed by Maxentius. The tower also seems to reference the infamous Tower of Babel, which was created to reach the heavens, only to be destroyed when Yahweh (God) discovered the plot. *The circus level appears to be modeled after the real life Coney Island in New York City, where it was filled with various amusement parks and had been successful until after World War II. Coney Island's popularity began to decline at that point in time due to neglect. *Limbo City's designs also appears to be loosely based on New York City and to an extent, London. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Possessed Objects Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Oppression Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence